gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Take On Me
Take On Me è una canzone degli A-ha cantata dai ragazzi diplomati della William McKinley High School nell'episodio Homecoming, il secondo della Sesta Stagione. In Aula canto, Artie prende una tavola da disegno e comincia a fare degli schizzi mentre Kurt e Rachel chiedono ai loro amici di aiutarli a reclutare nuovi membri e restituire al Glee-Club la sua gloria. Kurt suona una canzone, Artie inizia a disegnare e parte la performance di Take On Me, ricalcando il video originale in cui il passaggio da una scena all'altra avveniva come nei fumetti. I ragazzi si spostano qua e là nel McKinley, a tratti disegnati, a tratti in carne e ossa. Sue, incuriositasi e perfida come sempre, prende una matina e disegna se stessa, cominciando a dare fastidio ai gleeks. La performance si conclude alla mensa, dove vediamo un nuovo ragazzo (Roderick Meeks) visibilmente interessato al Glee-Club. Testo della canzone Diplomati: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Rachel: Talking away I don't know what I'm to say, I'll Mercedes: Say it anyway Today isn't my day to find you Santana: Shying away Santana e Brittany: I'll be coming for your love, okay Puck (Diplomati): Take on me (Take on me) Sam (Diplomati): Take me on (Take on me) Artie e i Diplomati: I'll be gone Kurt: In a day or two Tina (con Sam): So (needless to say) Of odds and ends But I'll be (stumbling away) Quinn: Slowly learning that life is okay Artie e Quinn: Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry Puck con Quinn e i Diplomati (Diplomati): Take on me (Take on me) Sam con Mercedes e i Diplomati (Diplomati): Take me on (Take on me) Santana con Artie e i Diplomati: I'll be gone Kurt e Rachel: In a day or two Diplomati: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Artie (con Tina): Oh, things that you say, yeah Is it a life or (just to play my worries away) Sam: You're all the things I've got to remember Rachel e Sam: You're shying away Rachel con Artie e Sam: I'll be coming for you anyway Puck con Quinn e i Diplomati (Diplomati): Take on me (Take on me) Mercedes e Sam con i Diplomati (Diplomati): Take me on (Take on me) Tina con Sam e i Diplomati: I'll be gone Rachel: In a Puck con Quinn e i Diplomati (Diplomati): Take on me (Mercedes e Rachel: Day) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Take on me) Sam con i Diplomati (Diplomati): Take me on (Mercedes: Oh, take me on) (Take on me) Santana con Artie e i Diplomati (Mercedes): I'll (I'll) Be (Be) Gone (Gone) Rachel (con i Diplomati): In a (day) Curiosità *Quando sono alla mensa, Tina, Kurt e Brittany eseguono qualche mossa in stile Single Ladies. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Take On Mees:Take On Mede:Take On Mefr:Take On Me Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Glee: The Music, Homecoming